


Statische Elektrizität

by eurydike



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der einzige Mensch, vor dem Bond beschützt werden muss, ist er selbst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statische Elektrizität

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Static Electricity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605254) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



Er geht nicht zu Ms Bestattung.

Er weiß, dass ihr das nicht gepasst hätte. M war nie eine für viel Aufhebens – zu viel Lärm, zu viele wichtige Leute an einem Ort, ein zu großes Sicherheitsrisiko. Sie wäre frustriert gewesen von den Reden, die Leute, die sie nicht gekannt hatten, über sie hielten. Auch der Tod hätte sie frustriert. Vor langer Zeit, bevor er sie richtig kennengelernt hatte, hatte er sich nie vorstellen können, dass sie einmal sterben würde. Er hatte immer nur vor sich gesehen, wie sie sogar den Tod mit einem Blick aus ihren harten, blauen Augen niederzwingt und nach ihm schnappt, bis er seinen rechtmäßigen Platz hinter ihr einnimmt.

Beerdigungen sind etwas Persönliches, und M hatte immer ein Abneigung gegen alles Persönliche. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man sie studierte. Sie zog es vor, wenn man ihr unbesehen glaubte – wenn man ohne Frage das Bild akzeptierte, das sie darstellte.

Wenn man ihr absolutes Vertrauen schenkte. Und keine Zweifel hegte.

Er geht also nicht zu ihrem Begräbnis, denn das wäre unwürdig. Er hat sich bereits an dem Ort, an dem er sich auch von seinen Eltern verabschiedete, von ihr verabschiedet. Er stellt die Bulldogge, die sie ihm hinterlassen hat, auf den Tisch im Eingangsbereich. Er ist das Letzte, was er sieht, bevor er geht, und das Erste, was er sieht, wenn er wieder nach Hause kommt.

________________________________________

„Ich wurde unterrichtet“, sagt Q kurz und sachlich zu ihm, „dass Sie Ihren letzten Belastungstest nicht bestanden haben.“

Er bleibt dort stehen, wo er ist – irgendwo links von Qs Arbeitstisch, wo er auf einem Bildschirm zusehen kann, wie 008 sich durch ein Belüftungssystem in einem Gebäude in Caracas bewegt. 

„Sie können nicht mehr schießen wie früher“, sagt Q.

„Ich habe gehört, so geht es jedem, der eine Kugel in die Brust bekommt.“

„Es ist schon mindestens sechs Monate her.“ Q tippt einen Befehl ein und ein Licht in der Ecke des Bildschirms, das gerade noch rot war, flimmert glücklicherweise grün auf. „Rein körperlich gesehen sollten Sie schon längst wieder zielen können oder sich wenigstens an die von der Verletzung her stammenden Einschränkungen gewöhnt haben.“

„Mmm.“

Q schaut auf. „Bei dem Thema ist Ihnen unbehaglich zumute.“

„Ich wurde für den aktiven Dienst wieder freigegeben. Wenn Ihnen daran etwas nicht passt, sprechen Sie mit M. Es war seine Entscheidung.“

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es mir nicht passt“, betont Q. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass Ihnen bei dem Thema unbehaglich ist.“

Er steht da und sagt kein Wort.

„Tja“, sagt Q nach einer Weile. „Ich schätze, es liegt nicht an mir, ob Sie im Außendienst draufgehen oder nicht. Ich bin nur dazu da, Ihnen die Hilfsmittel zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit dieser Fall noch lange nicht eintrifft.“

„Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben“, sagt er so ausgeglichen wie möglich.

Q nickt. „Ich bin gerade mit 008 beschäftigt. Kommen Sie in einer halben Stunde wieder, da habe ich was für Sie.“

Er geht schweigend hinaus. Seine Finger tasten nach dem Griff einer Waffe, nach der beruhigenden Bestätigung eines Abzugs an seinem Zeigefinger. Etwas in ihm ist ziemlich wütend – aber etwas anderes, das tiefer vergraben liegt, so tief wie es nur geht, ist genauso eisig kalt wie an dem Tag, an dem Vesper starb.

________________________________________

Er hat Q nie wirklich beachtet. In seinem Kopf hat er Q als eine Art Luxus von M abgelegt – von der früheren M, heißt das –, vielleicht hat sie in ihm ihren Sohn gesehen. Oder ihren Mann.

M war immer sentimental gewesen, auch wenn sie noch so sehr versucht hatte, es nicht zu sein.

________________________________________

Die Frau ist die Mätresse eines Drogenbarons. Sie ist mit einem Banker verheiratet, der sich im Moment in Übersee befindet, und wenn Bond ihr die Zigarette anzündet, scheint der Rauch direkt aus ihrem Körper herauszuströmen.

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind“, sagt sie ohne jegliche Versuchung in der Stimme. „Ich weiß, was Sie wollen.“

Er schenkt ihr sein charmantestes Lächeln. „Dann wissen Sie schon mehr als ich.“

„Sie wollen Matthias töten. Stimmt‘s?“

Er überlegt einen Moment lang, ob er sie anlügen soll oder nicht. Aber wirklich nur einen Moment lang. „Ja.“

Sie betrachtet ihn. Diese Frau ist anders als alle anderen – die namenlosen, gesichtslosen, zahllosen anderen –, ihr Blick ist berechnend und scharf, und wenn sie die Asche von ihrer Zigarette auf den Tisch schnippt, sieht sie fast taktlos aus.

„Ich habe zwei Kinder“, sagt sie. „Einen Jungen. Er ist erst acht. Und ein Mädchen, das jetzt vier ist.”

Er lächelt sie weiter an. Er weiß nicht, worauf sie hinaus will.

„Ich will Sicherheit. Sobald Matthias tot ist, und sobald allgemein bekannt wird, dass ich Ihnen geholfen habe, ihn umzubringen, werden sie es auch mich abgesehen haben. Ohne zu zögern. Matthias hat viele Freunde.” 

„Wir können Ihnen und Ihren Kindern Schutz gewähren.“

„Dessen muss ich mir sicher sein können, bevor ich Ihnen helfe.“

„Sie haben mein Wort, dass Sie und Ihre Familie in sichere Verwahrung kommen“, erzählt er ihr, „sobald die Zeit reif ist. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht bieten.“

Sie sieht ihn lange nachdenklich an. Sie lässt ihre dunklen Augen über sein Gesicht schweifen, über seinen maßgeschneiderten Anzug, über seine Hand. Man sieht, dass sie denkt: Sie sind nichts weiter als ein Mörder. Ihr Wort zählt rein gar nichts.

„Ich werde Ihnen helfen“, sagt sie schließlich und drückt die Zigarette aus.

Zwei Tage später geht ihre Wohnung in Flammen auf. Sie und ihre Kinder sind immer noch drin. Sie ist ein Kollateralschaden, nur ein Name, den er in seinem Erfahrungsbericht erwähnt.

„Hervorragende Arbeit, wie immer“, sagt M.

________________________________________

Vesper besucht ihn immer noch, wenn er nicht daran denkt, sie auszuschließen.

Da ist sie mit der langsamen, weichen Biegung ihres Lächelns. Schaut von unter ihren Wimpern her zu ihm auf und fordert ihn dazu heraus, etwas zu tun – er weiß nicht was. Sie sieht so aus wie damals, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, schön, aber nicht atemberaubend schön, keine Frau, nach der sich auf der Straße alle umdrehen, aber leidenschaftlich, unverwüstlich, so, dass man, wenn man sie ansieht, das Gefühl hat, sie teste einen. Sie fordert einen mit diesen geschmeidig und bitter verzogenen Lippen heraus. Sie stellt in Frage, woran man glaubt.

Er kann sich an jede Einzelheit von ihr erinnern. In seinen Träumen fährt er ihr mit den Fingern sanft über den Rücken. Er legt ihr den Kopf auf die Brust. Lauscht ihrem Herzschlag und ist überrascht, dass dieser gleich schnell ist wie seiner. Sie flüstert seinen Namen, obwohl er in diesen Träumen keinen Ton hört. Aber das sind Dinge, die er so gut kennt, dass sie schon ein Teil von ihm sind. Er weiß, dass sie schon ihm gehört.

Als er in Istanbul starb, konnte er ihre Hand an seinem Handgelenk spüren. Und das freute ihn.

________________________________________

„Ich will, dass Sie das an meinen Kopf halten und auf mich schießen“, sagt Q.

Er sieht auf die Waffe hinunter. Dann blickt er wieder zu Q auf, der gelangweilt aussieht.

„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst“, sagt er.

„Doch, ziemlich ernst. Ich will, dass Sie auf mich zielen, verstehen Sie? Denn wenn man Ihre Treffsicherheit oder den gegenwärtigen Mangel daran in Betracht zieht, kann mir nichts passieren. Es sind die Menschen auf der anderen Seite, denen direkte Gefahr droht.“ Q hebt die Waffe auf, wiegt sie schurkisch in einer Hand und streckt sie ihm dann hin. „Nun, 007? Legen Sie los.“

Alle in Qs Abteilung sehen ihn an. Seit er hereingekommen ist, hat keiner eine einzige Codezeile mehr getippt. Er nimmt Q die Waffe ab und legt sie auf den Schreibtisch zurück.

„Nein“, sagt er.

„Oh, um Gottes Willen, es sind keine Kugeln drin.“

„Darum geht’s nicht. Sie sind mein Quartiermeister, nicht mein...“

„Es liegt in meiner Verantwortung, sicherzustellen, dass Sie unsere Hilfsmittel nicht verschwenden“, sagt Q. „Und wenn Sie nicht geradeaus schießen können, geht perfekte Munition den Bach runter.“

Er hat das so satt. Er nimmt die Waffe vom Tisch. Hebt sie hoch, entriegelt die Sicherung und zielt auf Qs Nase.

Seine Hand ist vollkommen ruhig. Der Lauf zittert überhaupt nicht. Die altbekannte Kälte überkommt ihn. Diejenige, die ihm immer erlaubte, einen Menschen mit einer Machete auszuweiden oder einen mit einem Telefonkabel zu erdrosseln.

So hat er sich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit Moneypenny ihn umgebracht hat.

„Peng, du bist tot“, sagt er boshaft. Dann wirft er die Waffe auf den Schreibtisch zurück. „Befriedigt?“

Q verzieht die Lippen. „Sehr.“

Q krümmt den Finger um den Sicherungsbügel und hebt die Waffe hoch. Er nimmt das Magazin heraus und zeigt ihm die in zwei Reihen aufgereihten Kugeln: acht im Ganzen, tödlich glänzend in ihren Hüllen.

________________________________________

Moneypenny wirft stirnrunzelnd einen Blick auf den neusten Stapel seiner Papierarbeit. „Haben Sie das überhaupt durchgelesen, 007?“

Er ist nervös. Von Papierkram wird ihm immer übel. Vom Nachdenken und Zurückschauen auf alles, was er getan oder nicht getan hat.

„Natürlich habe ich das durchgelesen“, sagt er, was so viel heißt wie, natürlich habe ich das nicht getan.

„Ihre Rechtschreibung ist grauenhaft.“

Er spielt mit seinen Fingern in der Hosentasche herum. „Vielleicht habe ich darauf gehofft, dass Sie mir Rechtschreibeunterricht erteilen.“

Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

Er ist müde. Wenn er ganz ehrlich ist, haben ihn die letzten paar Aufträge sehr erschöpft. Jeden Morgen wird er mit der erschreckenden Aussicht konfrontiert, nicht mehr gebraucht zu werden. Er ist nicht mehr so jung, wie er einmal war; sein Rücken ist ein Flickwerk aus höckerigen und geraden Narben; im Spiegel sieht er, wie er langsam grau wird, und seine blauen Augen werden immer bruchstückhafter und angeschlagener.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten Urlaub nehmen, 007“, sagt Moneypenny.

„Sollte ich nicht.“ Er lächelt sie an. „Mir geht’s gut.“

„Q sagt, dass Sie eine Pistole nur noch dann richtig abfeuern können, wenn Sie meinen, dass sie nicht geladen ist.“

„Dann sollten Sie nicht auf alles hören, was Q sagt.“

Sie lässt ihren Blick auf sein Hemd sinken, als hoffte sie, durch den Stoff hindurch auf die Narbe sehen zu können, die sie ihm vor vielen Monaten eingebracht hat. „James. Dieses Problem löst sich nicht einfach in Luft auf.“

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass es ein Problem ist.“

„Ich finde wirklich, dass Sie Urlaub nehmen sollten. Zwei Wochen. Gehen Sie irgendwo hin, wo Sie sich erholen können.“

„Wenn ich mich ausruhen muss, gehe ich nach Hause“, sagt er ehrlich. „Moneypenny, Sie müssen sich um mich keine Sorgen machen.“

„Tja, irgendjemand sollte das aber.“

In Macao hatte er seine Finger geisterhaft über ihre Bluse gleiten lassen. So nah bei ihm hatte sie sehr gut gerochen, herb, wie gute Erde nach einem Wolkenbruch, wie ein Ort, an dem man sesshaft werden und gedeihen kann.

Er hatte sie gewollt – er hatte gedacht, sie schmecke so warm wie Sonne auf Lehm.

„Q meint es nur gut, wissen Sie“, sagt sie.

________________________________________

Eines Abends taucht Q mit einer Aktentasche unter dem Arm vor seiner Wohnungstür auf.

„Sie werden mich rein lassen, 007“, sagt Q ruhig durch die Gegensprechanlage. „Sonst hacke ich mich ins Sicherheitssystem ihrer Wohnung und sorge dafür dass der Alarm losgeht. Und dann lasse ich ihn heulen, bis Sie die Tür aufmachen.“

Er seufzt und öffnet die Tür.

Q kommt herein und erinnert dabei an einen Pianist, der auf die Bühne tritt. Q hat eine gewisse Eleganz an sich, eine Überheblichkeit, ein Selbstvertrauen, das sich in seiner klaren, tüchtigen Haltung zeigt.

Q geht in die Hocke und stellt die Aktentasche auf den Boden. „Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht beim Essen gestört.“

„Was zum Teufel wollen Sie hier?“ fragt er.

„Ich werde Ihnen nicht helfen, wenn es das ist, was Ihnen Sorgen macht“, sagt Q. Die Aktentasche geht mit einem Klicken auf und Q beugt sich zu ihr hinunter. „Ich weiß, dass ihr Doppelnull-Agenten auf Hilfe allergisch reagiert. Hier, nehmen Sie das.“

Er sieht die Waffe an, die Q ihm hinhält. „Ich spiele dieses Spiel nicht noch einmal mit Ihnen, Q.“

„Das ist kein Spiel. Nehmen Sie sie.“

Er rührt sich nicht.

Q schlägt sich mit dem Lauf der Pistole ans Hosenbein. „Nehmen Sie sie oder ich werde auf etwas schießen. Vielleicht auf die teuer aussehende Vase dort drüben.“

„Wissen Sie überhaupt, wie man schießt?“

„Nehmen Sie die Pistole, 007, oder ich werd's Ihnen zeigen. Machen Sie schon.“

Er nimmt die Pistole. Es ist eine Walther PPK, eine fast genaue Nachbildung derjenigen, die in Macao vor etwa vier Monaten von einem Komodowaran verschlungen wurde. Vier Lämpchen werden grün, als er die Hand um den Griff legt.

Q richtet sich auf. „Sie ist geladen, falls Sie es überprüfen wollen.“ Das tut er und sie ist geladen. „In Ordnung. Nun richten Sie sie auf mich.“

„Nein“, sagt er.

„Tun Sie's, 007.“

Er stößt ein Lachen aus. „Was soll das, Q? Versuchen Sie, mich zu trainieren? Sie sollten wissen, dass...“

„Nein, jetzt hören Sie _mir_ zu“, unterbricht Q ihn eingeschnappt. „Ich bin nicht hier, um unsere Zeit zu vergeuden. Ich weiß nicht, wo genau Ihr Problem liegt, und ehrlich gesagt ist es mir im Moment auch vollkommen egal. Tatsache ist, dass Sie ein Risiko darstellen, wenn Sie nicht geradeaus schießen können. Ich habe Ihren Bericht gelesen. Wenn Sie Silva unter dem Westminster-Bahnhof erschossen hätten, wäre M noch am Leben. Und weil Sie einer meiner Agenten sind und ich regelmäßig da sitzen und zusehen muss, wie auf Sie geschossen wird, will ich das hier jetzt durchziehen, so dass ich mir später sagen kann, dass ich alles nur mögliche versucht habe.“ Q nimmt ihn beim Handgelenk und zerrt seinen Arm unsanft nach oben. „Jetzt halten Sie die Klappe und tun Sie, was ich von Ihnen verlange. Dann erreichen wir vielleicht etwas.“

Er kann das Zittern seiner Hand schon spüren. „Q, das ist keine gute Idee.“

„Ich bin jung, mir ist es gestattet, ein paar schreckliche Ideen zu haben“, sagt Q. „Richten Sie die Pistole auf mich.“

„Kann ich nicht.“

„Versuchen Sie's“, sagt Q.

Er versucht es. Aber der Geist desjenigen, der er einmal war, lässt ihn nicht. James Bond ist tot, er wurde vor sechs Monaten auf einer Brücke in Istanbul angeschossen und ist ertrunken. Er nimmt den Finger vom Abzug.

„Wenn ich Sie erschieße“, sagt er, „reißt M mich in Stücke.“

„Ich habe Sie nicht darum gebeten, mich zu erschießen, 007“, sagt Q. „Ich habe Sie gebeten, eine geladene Pistole auf mich zu richten.“

„Q, ich kann es einfach nicht.“

Q schließt seine langen Finger um Bonds Hand. Bedächtig und ruhig führt er den Lauf der Pistole so, dass dieser von Qs Stirn aus über seine Wange hinab fährt, über den Unterkiefer in seine Halsbeuge. Dann sogar noch weiter runter, wo er auf seiner Wanderschaft Qs Hemdkragen anstuppst, bis er schließlich auf eine Stelle direkt über Q Herz gerichtet ist.

Q sieht Bond ungerührt an, und einen Moment lang stockt diesem der Atem.

Dann reißt er die Waffe weg. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen, Q, aber es _funktioniert_ einfach nicht...“

Q küsst ihn.

Sein Körper reagiert sofort. Er öffnet die Lippen und lässt seine Zunge in Qs Mund gleiten, drängt ihn zurück, immer weiter, bis Qs Körper schwer an die nächste Wand stößt. Q ist so feingliedrig und doch so unbeugsam unter ihm, seine Hüften bewegen sich ungleichmäßig. Bond macht sich daran, die Waffe abzulegen, damit er Q besser um die Taille packen kann, doch Q hält ihn davon ab, schließt seine Finger um Bonds Handgelenk und hält ihn fest.

„Nein“, sagt Q mit schnellen Atemzügen. Seine Augen sind gefährlich zusammengekniffen. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht.“

Er beißt Q in den Mund. „Sie hindert mich daran, Ihnen meine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.“

„Tatsächlich?“

Er sieht zu, wie Q ihn mit seinen Fingern an sich zieht. Wie Q mit offenem Mund seitlich einen Kuss auf den Pistolenlauf drückt und dabei listig und neckisch mit der Zunge schnalzt. Auf einmal drückt er seinen Körper nach vorn. Er ist sich dessen seltsam unbewusst und will nur, dass das endlich aufhört, dieses langsame Loslassen all dessen, wer er ist.

„Sie sind nicht tot, 007“, zischt Q an seinem Hals. „ _Sie sind nicht tot_ “.

Er presst seinen Mund auf Qs, denn das will er nicht hören. Da ist ein Teil in ihm, der das nicht erträgt. Er weiß genau, wenn er lange genug zuhört, wird er anfangen, es zu glauben.

________________________________________

Da gibt es diesen geheimen, tief vergrabenen Teil von ihm, der das Tageslicht schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hat.

Steiniger Boden, der leise nachgibt. Ein dunkler Spalt in der Erde auf dem Grund des Meeres, wo kein Licht hinkommt.

An kalten, regnerischen Tagen tun ihm seine Narben immer noch weh. Vespers Gewicht, so warm und vertraut, legt sich auf seine Knochen. Was er zu Moneypenny gesagt hatte - _Außendienst ist nicht für jedermann_ – das hatte er auch so gemeint: Denn draußen im Feld kann alles passieren. Wenn man nicht darauf vorbereitet ist, wird man eines Nachts von einem Geist überrascht, von den man dachte, man habe ihn schon vor Jahren abgelegt. Ein Mädchen schaut einen von der anderen Seite eines Raumes her an, und man meint, es sei jemand anderes. 

„Denk nicht mehr nach“, flüstert Q an seiner Schulter. „Schlaf ein.“

Das will er. Aber in den Schatten lauert M. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagt ihm, dass er sie enttäuscht hat.

________________________________________

Am Morgen sieht er zu, wie Q sich durch das Wohnzimmer bewegt und seine Kleider zusammensucht.

Qs Gesicht ist vorsichtig verschlossen. Seine dunklen Augen wirken gleichgültig. Sechs Sekunden lang, er zählt jede einzelne davon, steht Q da und klopft nicht vorhanden Staub von einer Jacke.

„Hier“, sagt er. Er hält Q die Walther hin, dieser sieht ihn nur von der Seite an. „Die gehört dir.“

„Behalt sie. Sie ist auf dich programmiert. Wenn ich versuche, sie abzufeuern, bläst sie mir ein Loch in den Kopf.“

Er blinzelt. „Rückwärtszündungsmechanismus?“

„Ja.“

Wieder meint er, zurückgelassen zu werden. Q hatte ihn einmal nach der Unumgänglichkeit der Zeit gefragt. Langsam und unaufhaltsam wird er zu einem Relikt. Eines Tages wird er aufwachen und das Einzige, was ihn am Leben hält, wird ihm nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehen. Auch seine Muskeln werden ihm nicht mehr so gehorchen, wie er das gern hätte. Seine Reflexe werden versagen.

Q tritt näher an ihn heran und setzt sich abwesend die Brille auf. „Sag mir, woran du denkst.“

„An den Tag, an dem wir uns kennenlernten.“

„Aha?“

Er sieht Q an und sagt ohne nachzudenken: „Du bist so jung.“

Q versteift sich. Eine ablehnende Haltung schleicht sich in dessen schmales Rückgrat. „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, 007, Alter ist kein...“

„Es ist okay, Q“, hört er sich sagen. „Du solltest dich nicht angegriffen fühlen. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass jemand in deinem Alter Quartiermeister wird. Ich glaube, es ist überhaupt noch nie vorgekommen.“

„Ist es nicht“, sagt Q umgehend. „Ich habe nachgeschaut.“

„Du bist also der Erste“, sagt er.

Qs kluge Augen betrachten ihn. Q ist immer gründlich, nimmt sich Zeit, überstürzt nichts. Sie stehen nun so nah beieinander, dass er, wenn er denn wollte, Qs Atem einatmen könnte. Und wenn er sich konzentrierte, könnte er Qs Puls in der Luft spüren.

„Wir brauchen dich immer noch, 007“, sagt Q schließlich. „Egal, was ich vorhin gesagt habe – ob du nun geradeaus schießen kannst oder nicht – die Wahrheit ist, wir brauchen dich immer noch. Du bist immer noch der Beste, den wir haben.“

„Eines Tages werde ich das nicht mehr sein“, sagt er.

„Vielleicht“, sagt Q, hebt seine Hand, legt sie auf die Mündung zwischen Bonds Schulter und Nacken und lässt sie dann träge über die Vertiefung beim Schlüsselbein gleiten. „Aber du musst nicht vorschnell handeln. Ich bin sicher, uns bleiben immer noch ein paar gemeinsame Jahre. Niemand hält uns auf, vielleicht mit Ausnahme von dir.“

Er entspannt sich unter der Wärme von Qs Hand. „Ich halte uns nicht auf.“

„Nein?“

Vesper fährt ihm mit einem Finger über den Arm und sagt nichts.

„Du musst sie gehen lassen, 007“, murmelt Q leise. „Sie sind jetzt begraben. Sie sind nichts weiter als Geister. Sie können dir nicht weh tun. Sie sollten dir nicht weh tun können.“

„Nein“, stimmt er sanft zu. „Sie sollten mir nicht weh tun können. Ich weiß.“

Q riecht nach Baumwolle und Tee, einem Hauch Schießpulver und einem kurzen elektrischen Schlag. Warm und vertraut.

Eines Tages wird Vesper ihm entgleiten, wenn die Sonne durch das Fenster herein scheint. Sie wird sich auflösen. Ihr Lachen wird auf einer Fotografie weiterleben, die er gar nicht hat. M wird schwinden, weil es jetzt einen anderen M gibt. Und er wird die Knochen seiner Eltern in die Tiefe fallen lassen und vergessen.

Er schwankt nach vorn – und spürt, wie Qs Körper ihn abfängt und ihn stützt.

Vielleicht wird es ein paar Jahre dauern, aber der Tag wird kommen.


End file.
